


A new piercing (or three)

by sungiebun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (mentions of), Blow Jobs, Chan is kind of a brat, Degradation, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hyung Kink, Kinda feminsation Jeongin calls Chan's chest his 'tits', Lip Piercings, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Polyamorous Stray Kids Ensemble, Polyamory, Smut, chest fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungiebun/pseuds/sungiebun
Summary: When Jeongin was finally done with his own makeup, he wasn’t expecting to turn around and be greeted with Chan in a lip ring. The more he explores, the more he realises it's not just the lip ring he should be 'worried' about.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Implied SKZ poly
Comments: 7
Kudos: 200





	A new piercing (or three)

**Author's Note:**

> Very Much based on Chan's recent look with his lip ring. I saw it and couldn't not write about it.

When Jeongin was finally done with his own makeup, he wasn’t expecting to turn around and be greeted with Chan in a lip ring.

The stylists have done this already, styling Chan with a lip ring. However, it’s always been to the side of his lips. This time, it’s black and goes straight down the middle, creating a dip where Chan's bottom lip is plush and red. They’ve put some type of thin gloss over them, and that only makes the sight better.

When Chan turns around to show the rest of the members, they all wolf whistle and give out compliments, and Hyunjin is asking the stylists if he can have one. 

Jeongin however can’t do anything other than stare. He can’t take his eyes off the way the ring moves when Chan is talking, or the way Chan's lips get even plusher when he pouts. At this point Jeongin doesn’t know whether he’s more interested in the lip ring or just his lips.

He only realises he’s been caught staring after Chans lips spread into a smile and Jeongins eyes wander up to Chans, who’s staring straight back at him.

Chan takes the few steps towards Jeongin, “Do you like it…” he leans in for the next part, making sure none of the stylists busy at work around them would hear him, “...hyung?”

At that, Jeongin has half the mind to drag his boyfriend into the nearest bathroom and fuck him senseless. He wants to, really badly, but their managers are already rushing them out of the room to get ready for their stage. Chan seems to be having fun though, glowing under all of the boy's compliments and Jeongin’s inner turmoil.

He catches Chan looking back at him and stopping, waiting for Jeongin to catch up before he links their hands and hurries them down the hallway. Once they’re finally at the stage door waiting for their cue, Chan whispers a small, “Imagine it on your cock” before pulling away and walking on stage.

Jeongin is left in so much shock that he almost doesn’t follow, tripping his way onto stage and trying to compose himself quickly as possible to start the performance.

And the day goes on like that. Coming off and on for performances and talks, Chan leaving small remarks here and there and Jeongin becoming fixated on the tiny piece of metal that sits on Chan's lips. Even when they’re leaving, he refuses to take it off and practically has to run away from the stylists saying he’ll take it off himself when he gets home.

The car journey is long, and Chan has decided to drape himself across the laps of other members, allowing them to trace the piece of metal. Jeongin wants to do that.

Once home, the others want to go out for dinner. No staff, just the eight of them on their own. Jeongin knows that would be nice, but he gets him and Chan out of it quickly, saying Chan had been feeling ill and he needed to stay home, and that Jeongin would take care of him.

Practically none of the members buy the excuse, but allow it anyway and all slowly filtered back out the door, not without a few passing comments about not making a mess.

And when Chan spins around with a grin on his face, the lip ring digging even further into his lips, Jeongins had enough.

“What the fuck did you think you were doing?” He practically growls out, shocking Chan slightly, “the lip ring was enough but all the teasing too? Do you know how fucking hard it is not to press you up against every surface and fuck the brat out of you?”

Chan might still be in shock at Jeongin’s tone of voice, but that won’t stop him from saying what will probably be his last tease of the day, “Why won’t you fuck me hyung? You’re all talk and no bite.” The giggle Chan let’s out only serves to rile Jeongin more, and before he can even process it Chan is being dragged into his room and practically thrown onto the floor.

His knees hurt from where he landed, but Chan can’t help but let out a loud whine at the feeling. “Slut,” Jeongin breathes out.

Chan knew he looked good, probably flushed with his hair endearingly messy. He can't focus on that though, can’t focus on anything but the person in front of him. Jeongin is standing tall, and even though Chan is currently eye level with his bulge he can’t tear his eyes away from Jeongin’s face.

Jeongin leans down, tenderly caressing Chan's face before slapping it, hard, and gripping his chin to make him look up at Jeongin.

“You’re going to be good for me, and make up for all the teasing you did today. Got it?” Jeongin spat out, tightening his grip on Chan's chin.

Chan can’t help but let out another whine, before letting out a rushed, “Yes. I’ll make up for it.” paired with lots of nods.

“My good boy.” Jeongin says, almost tenderly, before quickly unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down with his underwear. He tries to step out of them, and it was almost successful but he loses his balance and stumbles a little, somehow able to stay standing.

Jeongin makes quick eye contact at Chan, and they both giggle a little at the action. The mood isn’t ruined, it’s just a little bit lighter.

“Your dick wobbled when you tripped.” Chan giggled, eying the dick in question. Jeongin should feel self conscious at the way Chan is looking at him, but he knows it’s just Chan, and they’ve done this far too many times for it to be awkward. “I’d love to stare at it for even longer, but I kinda really want it in my mouth right now.”

As he finishes the sentence, the piercing seems to shine in the light as it moves, and Jeongin finally remembers what he was supposed to be doing. He walks over to where Chan is kneeling, and allows him to wobble forward on his knees to get closer and give the tip a quick kiss.

He finally takes Jeongin into his mouth, warm and wet and inviting. Jeongin could already feel the cold metal of the metal digging into the skin, and the contrast between the two was enough to make him dizzy. “Jesus Chan,” he groaned, threading his fingers through Chan’s curls, “That feels so good.”

The feeling of Jeongin’s hands holding tight onto his hair only spurs Chan on, taking him deeper until his nose is tickling Jeongin’s happy trail.

Chan let’s him take control, using his grip in Chans hair to keep him where he is and fuck into his mouth. It’s frantic, and the pace Jeongin sets from the get go is almost brutal. Chan finds himself gagging slightly, and starting to drool all over his chest and lap.

Chan never wants him to stop though. They’ve got a code for that, two taps on the leg and Jeongin will stop immediately. Chan knows that, and that’s why he doesn’t use it. He’s enjoying the feeling of being used far too much to ever want it to stop.

Jeongins thrusts slowly get sloppy, losing the rhythm he’d set and his moans and grunts start feeling even more fucked out. Chan knows he’s close, so he carefully swallows around his length, bumping his lip ring up to glide along Jeongin’s sensitive head.

And that does the trick. Jeongin is coming in seconds, forcing Chan’s head down to the base of his cock so he’s forced to swallow around him once again. Jeongin’s oversensitivity makes itself apparent then, and he slides out of Chan’s mouth with a groan. His dick is already getting cold.

The sight below him is enough to want to do it again.

Chan is flushed all over, from the tips of his ears down to where his shirt shows his collarbones. His eyes are glossy with a look of want, and his chest is heaving as he tries to catch his breath. And those lips. They’re even more swollen than before, red and puffy with a light sheen of drool covering them. The lip ring stays put, bold against the red and also covered in drool.

Jeongin wants to kiss him so bad, so he does. He leans down and cups Chan’s face, before softly pressing a kiss to his lips. The kiss is warm, and far different to how they’d been acting before. The kiss was so loving and attentive you wouldn’t know Jeongin still had his dick out, hanging heavy between his thighs.

As they kiss Jeongin slowly gets comfortable on Chan's lap, deepening the kiss but keeping it loving and gentle. In between kisses, he’ll whisper soft praises and affections against Chan’s lips, if only to make him blush even more.

The kiss gets dirtier, but that’s only because of Chan. He starts biting and sucking on Jeongins lips, swiping his tongue over the seam of his mouth.

Jeongin takes that as an invitation to let his hands start to wander. He maps out Chans waist, squeezing his biceps and tracing his collarbones.

They haven’t been able to do something like this in so long, and Jeongin wants to make the most of it. They haven’t done it in so long, Jeongin finds some new surprises as his hands wander.

He slips under the hem of Chans shirt, tracing his abs before making his way up to his chest. Usually Chan’s chest is warm, and Jeongin often uses it as a heat up pillow. Usually, Chan’s chest is smooth and soft. So, when Jeongin feels two cold, hard bars where Chans nipples usually lay, he’s confused and has to pull away to see under Chans shirt.

Jeongin could've nutted at the sight. Seriously.

Pierced in the perky nipples, were two black bars. They stood proudly, and almost sparkled in the artificial lighting of the room. 

Jeongin was fixated. He couldn’t take his eyes off them. The longer he stared, the more details he found in the bars. Engraved in each of the bars was a very small ‘SKZ ♡’, so small Jeongin has to lean in to properly decipher what it says.

When Jeongin’s brain slowly catches up with what he’s looking up, a small groan leaves his lips as he looks back up to Chan's face.

He looks apprehensive, scared almost. “Do you like them? I can take them out if you don’t, I got them done on a whim anyway so it doesn’t even really matter. I can take them ou-”

Chan is abruptly cut off by Jeongin’s lips crashing into his, and his hands finding purchase back on Chan’s chest. “Don’t-” Jeongin breathes out, “don’t take them out. They’re so hot. Fuck.”

Chan seems to breathe out a sigh of relief at that, fully allowing himself to melt into the kiss as Jeongin continues to tease his nipples under the fabric of his shirt. “Jeongin, bed. Please.” Chan whines out, starting to feel the ache of his legs where he’s been kneeling far too long.

Jeongin pulls away, allowing Chan to wobble his way over to his bed and collapse onto it, sinking into the pillows. His shirt has stuck to the space above his chest, leaving his new piercings out in the open. As Jeongin approaches him, Chan tries to cover himself up in embarrassment, mainly from the way Jeongin is staring straight at him.

Before he can cover either his chest or his face, Jeongin catches his arms and pins them above his head, coming closer to swing his legs either side of Chan's thighs.

“Don’t you want hyung to see you all pretty and messed up?”

Chan whines loudly at that, but keeps his hands obediently above his head, even when Jeongin’s wander down back to his chest. “Does anyone else know about these?” Jeongin asks genuinely, tracing his hands over them in appreciation.

Chan is having a hard time trying not to wiggle as Jeongin ghosts his fingers across his nipples, but manages a shake of the head and a small, “went on my own.” before letting out a shaking moan as Jeongin’s nails gently scrape along the sensitive nipples.

Jeongin grins at this information, “So I’m the first one to see them? I’m so honoured baby. Keeping something so pretty a secret must’ve been so hard.”

Chan nods his head mid moan, his torso shaking under Jeongin’s gentle hands.

“Minho would love these.” Jeongin states. It’s true, Minho has always had a thing for Chan‘s chest. “Jisung too. He’s such a kinky fuck, would probably want to fuck your tits and come all over your pretty face hmm?”

Chan moans at Jeongin’s teasing, and Jeongin continues, “What about Changbin? He’d see these and want some of his own. You’d look so pretty sat on each other’s laps, showing off your pretty piercings.” Chan can imagine it, and at this point he wants nothing more. “Is that what you want? All of the others to walk in right now and see you defenseless, layed out all pretty with your new surprises on show.”

Chan shudders at the thought, trying to buck his hips up to relieve some sort of tension.

“Whore.” Jeongin breathes out, using his fingernails to circle Chan’s nipples, slowly dragging them over the bars. Chan wiggles beneath him, trying his best to hold still but failing miserably. “Get on my lap baby, you can ride my thigh to get off.”

Chans always loved riding thighs. Every member has had Chan on their lap at least once, moaning and thrashing around on top of them. 

So, Chan quickly manoeuvres himself up onto Jeongin’s lap, gripping onto his shoulders and rocking backwards and forwards slowly. Jeongin lets him take his time, now eying the bars that are right in front of him. They’re so close, and he can’t help himself, so he leans in and gives a small kiss to both of them. Chan shudders at the attention, and starts to get more frantic with his hips. “Please Jeongin, I’m so close, do anything.”

And so Jeongin does. He wraps his lips around one of Chan’s nipples and sucks, hard. He brings his hand to toy with the neglected one, and rests his other hand firmly on Chan’s hip.

Chan’s riding is getting sloppy, his thrusts uncoordinated and messy and he gets closer and closer. After one fairly harsh bite from Jeongin, his hips are stuttering against Jeongin’s thighs and he’s releasing into his pants, panting against Jeongins cheek. 

Jeongin lets Chan ride it out, before snaking his hand down and pulling down the waistband of Chan’s jeans, revealing the mess they’ve made.

“Holy shit.” Someone who isn’t Chan or Jeongin breathes out.

“I’ll second that one.” Someone else, who Chan’s now registered as Seungmin.

“Are those nipple piercings?!” Jisung gasps out, breaking his way into the room to get a closer look. “Fuck! Guys, Chan got nipple piercings.”

The rest all gasp at that, crowding closer to get a look at them. And Chan can‘t complain. He knows he looks pretty like this, flushed and on display. He basks in the attention and leans against everyone’s touch, hands circling his waist to ground him. It’s Jisung, getting close enough to whisper in his ear,

“Can I fuck your tits?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feedback and comments are always appreciated
> 
> toysvng on Twitter


End file.
